Irony
by The Cashew Nuts
Summary: Even at the end, Sasuke regrets. Even when she dosn't try, Sakura finds him.


He had searched and trained, thrown away his friends, his life, and his happiness. Punished himself for his losses and existed for a memory. He had sworn he hated a man, but did everything he was told to do. The pain and hidden fear had rendered him stupid as he suffered from the murderer's hands. His brother's hands. His family was gone but only he was in pain. He would not allow what had been taken from him to return to his life. He would not feel content while his parent's killer still tainted the earth's surface.

She would have followed him, but she was stopped. She tried to help him, but she could not. She wanted to understand, but could not see clearly. She was there for him, but did not want her to be. Years of trying brought her no closer but without her knowing years of being near him did. When he left she was shattered. She cried but he did not remain with her. She worked hard but he never came back to her. She searched for him and found nothing. She gave up entirely and stumbled upon him. He was dying.

He thought he had found Itachi. Itachi had led him. He had thought he could win. He had lost. He had thought he had finally succeeded. He was wrong.

Itachi had played with him, torn at his emotions and shattered his resolve. Then he had beaten him until he could not fight, stand or cry. Then he had waited. He had stood until Sasuke's grief, hatred and resentment had surged upwards so he could push himself to his feet. So he could stagger forwards. So he could plunge his kunai into his brother's heart. Itachi did not try to stop him, he did not wish too. He let him do it and stole any chance of relief or accomplishment from Sasuke. He did what he had always planned too. He did what Sasuke had allowed him too do. Manipulate his life but die by his hand.

Now he was dying too. He was not alone. Sakura hadn't needed to think about whose chakra she sensed. She had known it too well. She followed it and found him slumped over his brothers body. She had not screamed or cried, but had handled the situation with a Medic's precision. There was nothing she could do. Years of her life were dedicated to healing but as it always ended, she was useless to him. All she could do is hold him and watch him suffer from the pain he had brought upon himself. He looked at her but she could not look at him. He spoke and she absorbed his words to her heart.

"He wanted me to kill him. That's the only reason he let me live. That's what he always wanted." He shuddered but she gripped on to him tightly.

"He was insane. You could do nothing." He could not see her upset now. He needed her strength.

"He wasn't insane. He had everything planned. If I kill him and avenge my family...his family, is he pure again. Does that mean he can be forgiven? What about my life? Who will avenge what he took from me?" She did not know how to answer him, she could not speak. "Why must I become the evil one? I could never be happy because of him. I ran from him but I wanted him to kill me. I did not want to exist like this." He was letting his tears fall and he no longer cared. Sakura did and wiped them away. She would not let Itachi steal his final dignity.

"But you did exist. Everyone wanted to help you."

"I didn't need it. I thought I had a goal but I only damaged my clan's memory further and failed."

"You could never do that. Your clan would have been proud. We were proud Sasuke." She could only breathe out the last sentence as pain tore at her insides. Sasuke was like a child again, spilling with un-shed tears and pent up grief.

"We? How is Naruto? Is he Hokage yet?" She smiled weakly.

"No, he's waiting patiently for Tsunade to die off." He laughed, coughed and grimaced.

"Idiot. He will be a terrible ruler. Give him my luck and tell him he was fortunate there was so little competition." He grasped her hand.

"How have you been?" She did not answer him only smiled reassuringly. It was too late now. His face contorted in pain.

"Just rest." He coughed again into his hand. She knew he was hiding the blood. He pulled himself up and hugged her properly.

"I'm sorry." He slumped against her, his breath stopped short but she continued to cling onto him. She answered though he would not hear her.

"I know." She buried her face into his hair and allowed herself to cry. She had found him.

It was ironic that he had spent his whole life pushing her away but she had been the one to find him. It was ironic that she had trained so hard but he was always the one she couldn't help.

It was ironic that his hate had blinded him into doing exactly what his brother had wanted him too. It was ironic that he had never thought of plans for his future, and now he wouldn't need them.

The night was silent around her. No breeze found its way to the forest clearing where she knelt. She was alone, again but in the distance a blonde man and small Nin Pug tracked the distressed chakra.

It was ironic that no matter how lost she felt, she would never be deserted.

A/N: Well, it's done. I'm not sure I'm cut out for this lack of humor, death and grief thing but Nut1 seems to enjoy it so I thought I should give it a go. I think Sasuke talked a bit much and was OOC in total but I tried!

Hope it was okay and wrung out the tiniest feeling of sadness. If you found it hilarious but still enjoyed it then feel free to review with that. Actually, if you enjoyed it at all, please review. Please?


End file.
